


The King's Council

by plutosrose



Series: Prince Steven and Lord James [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mpreg, council meetings, discrimination against omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: Steve, and an extremely pregnant Bucky, attend a meeting of the King's Council.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Prince Steven and Lord James [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151075
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	The King's Council

Now that Steve had a mate, his father was far more open to the idea that he should start attending meetings of the King’s Council. Steve was looking forward to them, because while one day, he was going to be king, he didn’t want to have to wait that long in order to make the world better. 

Not to mention the fact that Bucky was now very, very pregnant, and getting closer to giving birth with each passing day. Dr. Erksine had recommended plenty of bed rest, but he hadn’t said anything about Steve joining in on that bed rest.

And Steve had joined in on that bed rest.

A lot. 

Erksine had mentioned something about a spike in Alpha’s hormones when their mate was pregnant. Something about wanting to protect them from any possible threat. In return, omegas’ scent tended to be even stronger--something about signaling that they were already pregnant. 

Of course, Steve had barely been able to commit what Erksine had said to memory, because he was spending almost every waking moment wrapped around Bucky, pressing kisses against his skin and inhaling that warm, citrus-y scent that permeated their chambers. 

And that, of course, was nothing compared to what it was like when Steve settled between Bucky’s legs and kissed and laved at his hole, practically drinking down his slick as Bucky trembled and whimpered and came. It was such a heady sensation, drowning in Bucky’s scent, that Steve never wanted to stop. 

Occasionally, when he wasn’t groping at every part of Bucky that he could reach, he would mention his intentions to talk to the council about changing the laws on omega rights. For the most part, Bucky would just nod and hum to himself as he curled up against Steve, until one night he finally said, “They’re not going to like it.” 

Steve was idly tracing the mating bite that rested on his neck, his mind hazy and so full of thoughts of having Bucky ride him, that he barely heard what he’d said. “And no matter what you say, they’re going to think that I somehow manipulated you into it.”

Steve scoffed, but Bucky’s gaze was firm.

“I’m being serious,” he said, “Omegas being treated the same as betas, let alone Alphas--the council will think that you’ve lost your mind, and they will look for the easiest explanation, which is that I somehow schemed my way into this marriage so that I could manipulate you into backing ideas that go against the natural order.”

Steve rolled his eyes, hands running along Bucky’s sides and coming to rest on his belly, which had grown round and firm. The idea that Bucky was carrying their child never ceased to make him feel anything less than warm and happy. 

“Let me worry about the council,” Steve murmured, caressing his belly. 

Bucky shook his head. “They’re already going to blame me if our child is an omega or a beta, I don’t want them to have anything else to blame me for.” 

Steve leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “I won’t let them. Besides, I think this is important, especially for our child. I don’t want them to not have the same rights as everyone else if they’re not an Alpha.” 

Bucky’s expression was hard, unreadable, and Steve had a feeling that he was searching for more reasons to turn the idea down. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. Walking into a council meeting with your extremely pregnant mate.”

“If you think you can stand the walk, I don’t see the issue,” Steve shrugged. “Besides, no one on the King’s Council is an omega. I think it would be a good idea for them to hear from someone who is. But, if you’re uncomfortable at any point, you are more than welcome to leave. I won’t make you stay if you don’t want to.” 

Bucky’s expression turned a bit softer, a bit more fond. “I hate it when you’re so nice.”

Steve grinned, his hand drifting lower until he was cupping Bucky’s balls in his hand, Bucky arching into his touch. “I know.”

-

“Your Highness, this is most unusual,” one of the councilmen said as Steve entered the room, bracing Bucky as he helped him to his chair. “An omega shouldn’t be here, especially in his delicate condition.”

Bucky settled into his chair, grumbling under his breath. Steve had an idea or two about what he was saying, and it was hard not to smile when ten different councilmen were all glaring at him. 

“Can someone please fetch another chair?” he asked, and the councilmen hesitated, looking as though they were caught between protesting Bucky’s presence and obeying a command from the prince. “Now?”

It was the councilman from the fifth province who finally nodded and left the room to find another chair, muttering, “Right away, sir,” under his breath. 

The councilman from the ninth was trying desperately hard to look neutral, but Steve caught the faint wrinkle in his nose as he regarded Bucky. “With all due respect, Your Highness, this isn’t the sort of thing that a ruler does.”

“I happen to think Bucky’s perspective would be useful here,” Steve said as the fifth province councilman brought a chair for him. “Are any of you in this room omegas?”  
He paused for dramatic effect, and smiled a little when the room was quiet. “I see. So, then I trust you all understand why he’s here.” 

“I wouldn’t want to provoke your mate into hysterics with our discussion,” the councilman from the eighth said, breaking the tense silence in the room. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I am not hysterical,” Bucky hissed, and Steve did his best to look both stoic and supportive, lest one of the councilmen suddenly read his mind and learn that Bucky had a breakdown over breakfast because there were two croissants and not four set out for them. “I’m just pregnant.” 

The eighth councilman cleared his throat. “My apologies for any offense caused,” which Steve had a feeling was more for him than for Bucky, “but the point remains that he shouldn’t be here for this discussion. It’s highly inappropriate, and it is not the place for an omega.”

Steve did his best to ignore the rising anger in the pit of his stomach, which was fairly difficult considering the way that Bucky was squirming in his seat, like he was trying to stop himself from snapping back at the councilman. “I think it would be wise if you did not speak unless you were spoken to, councilman.” 

The color drained out of the eighth councilman’s face, and he nodded weakly. Steve gave him a curt nod in return. 

“Very well,” Steve said as the fifth councilman returned with a chair for him. “There are two things that I would like to put on the table today. The right for omegas to own property, and the right for omegas to walk around unescorted.” 

These were not small asks, and Steve knew that, but nobody had ever achieved real change by taking tiny steps. 

“Sir,” the second province councilman said. “Does His Majesty know what you’re proposing?” 

“His Majesty has given me the authority to attend these meetings and propose legislation as I see fit,” Steve replied, staring down the second councilman. His father had always valued the opinions of the King’s Council, and throughout his reign, had always worked with them to come to an agreement on whatever issue was facing the kingdom. Steve knew that if he could persuade the council, then his father would be easy to persuade too. 

The councilman shifted in his seat, as though he was trying to fight off the impulse to argue with Steve. Steve would have welcomed it, if he was being perfectly honest. Would have been fun. 

But, he also didn’t want to be completely ignorant of the fact that Bucky had agreed to come with him to the meeting despite his own reservations. Bucky’s fears about how he would be treated as an omega were unfortunately very real. 

“I’m the oldest,” Bucky offered, “but I’m an omega, so I was forbidden by the laws of the kingdom to inherit my father’s land and titles. It will pass to my younger sister, who has presented as an Alpha.” 

The third councilman gave him a hard look. “Are you suggesting that you would prefer to inherit the property as an omega?”

Bucky’s mouth twisted unpleasantly. Steve had seen that expression on his face plenty of times during the first few weeks that Bucky had spent at the palace. “All I’m suggesting is that families be given a choice,” Bucky said, taking a deep breath, his hands resting on his stomach. “Their property shouldn’t have to go to the nearest related Alpha if they would prefer to pass it to their eldest child and their eldest child isn’t one.” 

Steve felt a swell of pride in his chest and gave Bucky a little smile. Bucky nodded. “And as for being escorted, it effectively constrains omegas’ abilities to work outside the home or really do anything on their own.” 

The sixth councilman raised an eyebrow at him. “Those laws are for the protection of omegas and everyone around them, my Lord--if an omega were to go into heat unescorted, for example, it would be highly distressing to both the omega in question and any Alphas that they happened to encounter.” 

Steve didn’t respond first only because he caught the way that Bucky furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes, and suddenly he couldn’t help but be quite worried for the councilman. 

“Are you suggesting, what I think you’re suggesting?” Bucky hissed dangerously. Steve could feel the undercurrent of a story there--and it wasn’t just because Bucky’s scent turned incredibly sour. He’d never pressed Bucky on telling him anything--ever. The last thing that he wanted, ever, was for him to feel uncomfortable and unsafe around him. 

The councilman was apparently a complete dumbass, because he pressed forward. “My Lord--I know that this may be difficult for you to believe, considering the fact that sometimes omegas don’t know any better and--”

Bucky had jumped to his feet, glaring darkly, a fight in his eyes and his entire body. Steve braced himself for what Bucky was going to say next--

Only it never came.

Instead, Bucky clutched his belly, gasping sharply. His hand flew out and fingers dug hard into Steve’s arm. “Fuck,” he murmured--there was a gasp from one of the councilmen. “Fuck fuck fuck.” 

The baby, according to Dr. Erksine, wasn’t due for another week and a half at a minimum, but from the way that Bucky was digging his fingers into his skin made Steve think that possibly, just possibly, the baby didn’t give a shit about when it was supposed to be born. 

“Steve I’m having the baby right fucking now,” Bucky gasped, and Steve was starting to wonder if there was any kind of upper limit to Bucky’s grip strength, because his arm was starting to go a little numb. 

“See, this is exactly why you shouldn’t have brought him here,” the tenth councilman said, because evidently having any amount of common sense was not a requirement for serving the king. Steve was going to see what they could do about changing that as soon as possible--well, as soon as Bucky wasn’t cutting off his circulation and practically screaming about how he’d just gone into labor. 

“Just a second,” Steve huffed, leaning down to sweep Bucky up into his arms. “Council is dismissed. We will return to this discussion at a more suitable time.” 

Each of the ten looked at him in mild shock and disbelief.

“Oh,” Steve added, “And there will be consequences for distressing my mate.” 

The councilmen looked at each other as though they couldn’t decide who, at that very moment, was the most fucked in this situation. 

Finally, after a very long silence that was punctuated only by Steve slamming the door behind him and Bucky, the fourth councilman spoke up:

“Well, I didn’t say anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> The King's Council  
> Creator(s): plutosrose  
> Card number: 012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364564  
> Square filled: D5, Kid Fic  
> Rating: M  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Council Meetings, Discrimination Against Omegas
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Steve, and an extremely pregnant Bucky, attend a meeting of the King's Council. 
> 
> Word count: 2,032


End file.
